thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DLR Nexus/Season 3 Spoiler Policy
Season 3 of The Deep animated series is coming closer than we think. And it's already happening. While I don't like in Australia or somewhere or someplace where the animated series is aired earlier, despite having Netflix, I won't be able to work on Season 3 episodes until they're available at my country (which is the U.S.). Plus Netflix isn't releasing them next month sadly. With that, to ensure most of our viewers will be able to have enough time to watch these episodes, I will enact an embargo on ALL Plot Information. SPOILER EMBARGO There will be a Spoiler Embargo. Please do not release any information regarding to the episode until 4 Weeks AFTER the episode is aired. Release dates are allowed to be published at any time, however, We will only allow production staff immediately after the episode is aired and that's it. These will be lifted after the episode is aired in the U.K. (the following day after an episode premiere's in Australia) Plot information I'll only allow Spoilers on Plot Information AT LEAST after 4 weeks after a episode is aired in the UK. Once that time comes, I may allow plot information (as well as characters, trivia, and stuff) to be added to these episodes, however, I cannot allow them the day after. As mentioned, all episodes aired in the UK are aired the day after their primere in Australia Australia. The reason why 4 weeks to release information about the episode plot is for: * To allow our viewers to watch the episodes and/or catch them up (especially in the UK) * To ensure no information is leaked to the public. Regardless if the episode is release, DO NOT RELEASE THEM BEFORE THE EMBARGO IS LIFTED The embargo will follow at the time it was aired in the UK (6 PM UTC/ BST (UTC+1)). ALSO, VERY IMPORTANT: ANY PLOT INFORMATION RELEASED BEFORE THE EMBARGO IS LIFTED WILL HAVE THE EDIT REVERTED. PERIOD. For those waiting for the show If you're sadly, like me ._., still waiting for the show to come up, like in the U.S. or Canada, please be patient. I know waiting isn't a fun thing. But in the mean time, you're more than welcome to help out bring information for the series and help out on the past as well. Playing the waiting game is something none of us would be into, but in the end, you'll be next to enjoy it. In the meantime, I STRONGLY advise you not to look at the Season 3 pages as it'll be spoiled up with plot information. A friendly reminder While many of you fellas in Australia and the UK will get to see it first, be mindful about people who can't see it. American and Canadian fans of the show, those still trying to watch it and catch up if they're dealing with work, etc., etc., etc.. Still, I hope for those watching it, hope you'll enjoy it, and for those waiting, I hope it'll be worth seeing it once it comes to your home. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Updates